Katherine Ann Janeway
Katherine Ann Janeway is a Imperial Starfleet Officer who is currently posted as Commanding Officer (CO) Captain in command of the Prototype Imperial Warship N.X.T. Voyager 74656-1202 and its crew (see Star Trek: Warship Voyager). Biography Katherine was born on May 20, 2344 in Bloominton, Indiana, Mars to parents Richard and Gretchen Janeway. A lower middle class farming family who barely managed to make ends meet many times. When her parents could no longer afford for the care of their children they sent Katherine and her only sister Phoebe to live on her grandfathers farm. Katherine lived there until she went to join Imperial Starfleet Academy at the age of 12. Imperial Career Life Career as Imperial Cadet Katherine was one of the best students in Academy history. Studying often for several days straight on any given subject. Katherine was taught by some of the best professors in Starfleet such as Patterson (Meta-Calculus), Hendricks (Applied Quantum Physics), And H'ohk (Klingon Exo-Physiology). As Katherine grew into young womanhood she began to develop a close relationship with John Boothby grandson of Academy Greenskeeper George Boothby. John always brought Katherine a small bouquet of fresh cut roses to her quarters every morning. It wasn't until several years later that Katherine discovered that both John and his grandfather were 2 alien beings from the Trans-Dimensional Species BORG Designation 8472. Complete Imperial Starfleet Education During her attendance period in Imperial Starfleet Academy Katherine accelled in the following subjects: *Meta-Calculus *Applied Quantum And Astrophysics *Hand to Hand Techniques *Astrometrics *Exo-Biology and Physiology Career as Imperial Officer Katherine began her career in Starfleet at the age of 19. 1st in her class Janeway quickly earned her 1st Starfleet post aboard the Military Science Exploratory Vessel AL-Batani under the command of Captain Cassie Paris and served as an Junior Science Officer. After graduating from Starfleet Academy at 21 Katherine rose to the rank of Lieutenant and served for several years on a Imperial Starfleet Outpost located on the border of the Gamma Quadrant during the BORG/Dominion Wars in which her quick thinking and decisive actions saved several of her fellow soldiers had helped her earn her current post as Captain of Warship Voyager. Delta Quadrant Mission (2371) On August 15, 2371 just 2 months after reciving her command promotion. Katherine was given Imperial orders to assume command of Prototype Defiant Class long range Warship N.X.T. Voyager. The Ships primary mission was to begin an 20 year long Imperial Survey/Colonization expansion mission of the Delta Quadrant in order to expand Imperial stragetic territory and resources (basic and military). Upon arrival upon Jupiter Central Station where Voyager was in Dry Dock. Katherine 1st met the ships Command and Medical Holograms Voyager 1 and Deanna Troi. The 2 then introdused her to the only other ship crew person that was already on board. Sara Uliaia was ships Chief Cybernetics Officer who at the time was overseeing the final installation process of Voyager's Internal Defense System central unit 7 of 9. Duty Uniform Captain Janeway tipically wears Type 1 Imperial Starfleet Duty Suit worn by most female Imperial officers. The Duty Suit consists of 3 parts. 1st is an Over jacket (as seen in top picture) which is equipped with internal communications and sensory equipment. 2nd is a 1 piece under uniform (as seen in picture on right) which is built to withstand radiation, electromagnetic interferrence, and many low yield energy weapons fire (which is why most Imperial Starfleet uniforms are called "Stun Proof"). The 3rd part of her uniform are either knee high service boots or more casual heels (as seen in picture on right) for non combat situations. Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager Characters Category:Humans Category:N.X.T. Voyager Personnel Category:Imperial Federation Captains (Warship VOY)